


A Study in What?

by funghoulhasbeenpartypoisoned



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, fluffy as fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funghoulhasbeenpartypoisoned/pseuds/funghoulhasbeenpartypoisoned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My second ever fanfiction. Johnlock. Warning: it will be fluffy as fuck. Sorry for the short chapter. I'll update soonish. Enjoy! </p>
<p>-R</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My second ever fanfiction. Johnlock. Warning: it will be fluffy as fuck. Sorry for the short chapter. I'll update soonish. Enjoy! 
> 
> -R

221B was full of sweet violin music. Sherlock was writing a song. He called this one "Ode to John." Mrs. Hudson walked in with a cup of tea. "Sherlock, dear, would you like some tea?" The handsome detective shook his curly-haired head and continued to play. "Well, it's here if you want it. Where's John, dear? He's been out for a while," Mrs. Hudson said, setting the tea down on the cluttered table. She was careful not to knock over any of Sherlock's precariously arranged equipment. Sherlock stopped playing long enough to explain that John was out to lunch with "another stupid girlfriend." Mrs. Hudson chuckled and said "Girlfriend? Are you sure?" Sherlock nodded grimly and went back to writing his song for John. His landlady scurried out and left him to his lovelorn tune.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, John was sitting in a restaurant with a girl whose name he could barely remember, and whose voice he could barely stand. She was babbling on about redecorating her flat or something. John though of his own flat, 221B Baker Street, and wished he was there with his beautiful flatmate: Sherlock. John thought about excusing himself to use the restroom, but he realized he'd need to recall his girlfriend's name. Erica? Erin? Ellie? Emily? Emma? Something with an E. "Darling, I need to go relieve myself," he said, standing up and rushing off. She nodded and kept talking to no one in particular. John stood inside the blue-tiled bathroom, contemplating whether or not to text Sherlock. Back at table 12, Esther was getting rather impatient.

Sherlock's phone made a little sound. He set down his bow and glanced at the text message. John. 

Miss you.   
J

He carefully put down the violin so as to properly stare at the dim screen. Sherlock rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming, but he wasn't. He was unsure of how to respond. He took a deep breath and rose to get the now lukewarm tea.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so how are you guys liking my fic so far? I hope it's better than I think it is....sorry for the very short chapter! 
> 
> -R

"And then I was thinking of wearing a blue satin dress with those purple heels...John? John!" The quiet war doctor looked up from his thoughts of Sherlock. "Yes, dear?" Before his angry girlfriend could respond, John's phone buzzed: a new message. 

Do you?   
SH


	4. Chapter 4

John smiled. Ah Sherlock, he thought. He responded with a "Oh yes" and looked up at his seething girlfriend. His grin instantly turned to a frown that was very uncharacteristic of him. The room seemed a shade darker. "What's wrong? Baby, what's-" "Oh no John. Do not "baby" me!" John's ex- girlfriend stood up and stormed off. The exhausted man leaned back in his chair, relieved.


	5. Chapter 5

Sherlock picked up the phone and waited for John to speak. John held the phone to his ear but his mouth was closed. The two men listened to each other's breaths, both wishing they could feel the soft air of the other's breath against their cold faces. After a few minutes of breathing, Sherlock broke the silence. "John?" he whispered, aware of how desperate his voice sounded. "Yes, Sherlock?"   
"I'm so lonely. I need you, John."   
John's heart beat a bit faster. He smiled, though he knew Sherlock couldn't see it, but it was apparent in his voice as he said, "I need you too."


	6. Chapter 6

John walked through the doorway, dripping wet and a bit aggravated. "It's raining so hard!!" He yelled. Mrs. Hudson bustled in, wrapped in a shawl and holding a cup of tea. "Here you go, dear. Maybe this'll make you feel better. Sherlock? Come in and greet your flatmate!"   
Sherlock didn't look up from his microscope. "I don't do greeting, Mrs. Hudson. Please be quiet." John laughed harshly, watching Mrs. Hudson scuttle out of their flat. John stood silently against the wall, watching as him flatmate carefully measured out blood samples. Sherlock finally looked up from his work just as John kissed him lightly on the cheek. Sherlock's mouth opened as though to say something, but he quickly closed it again, his cheeks flushing deep red. John giggled, then immediately stopped himself. "Hello, Sherlock," he whispered, his voice suddenly light and jovial. Only his damp clothing and hair still showed that he had been in the rain. Sherlock pulled off his gloves and pulled John closer to him by the collar of his coat. Now it was John's turn to flush. "Hello, John Watson," Sherlock whispered back. His lips met the end of John's nose and John shivered, water spraying everywhere. "Good to see that I won't have to be alone tonight."


End file.
